


How to Get a Promotion (fast)

by DetroitBecomeGavin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banged by the boss, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dominant Jeffrey Fowler, Gavin gets his ass into trouble, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promotion, Sex, Smut, Sub Gavin Reed, Top Jeffrey Fowler, buttplug, gavin is a slut, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetroitBecomeGavin/pseuds/DetroitBecomeGavin
Summary: Gavin works his ass off... literally. Even if his character isn't something you would call "lovely", he is a good detective. But in the past few weeks, his efficiency has started to fade. After getting yelled at by Fowler he knew that his promotion is in danger, but he knows whose cock he has to suck to save his ass.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Jeffrey Fowler, Jeffrey Fowler/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	How to Get a Promotion (fast)

"REED!"

The angry voice of Fowler broke the silence in the office and made Gavin flinch, who was playing some games on his cell phone. He glanced in the direction from which the angry scream came and his eyes met Fowlers.

His superiors' gaze was stern and pierced the detective's soul. Gavin swallowed nervously and stood up. Normally, he wouldn't be so scared when it came to being yelled into his boss's office, but not today.  
Gavin was about to be promoted. A promotion he has been waiting for and Fowler being so pissed with him now is anything but good.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

The bald man motioned him to sit down, which Gavin did without a word. As soon as he was seated, Fowler leaned forward and fixed his eyes on him, something that makes Gavin shrink in his seat.

"I told you I won't tolerate any more stupidities, did I?"

Gavin went through everything he could have done wrong. Panicking, he tries to find an answer that would satisfy his boss and save his ass, but nothing came to his mind, leaving him with the only option to not answering the captain's question, which only made him angrier.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you, Reed," he asked sharply and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Whatever the 36-year-old had done, he was in great trouble.

"Does the name O'Neill tell you something?"

"Y-yes ... Larry O'Neill was accused of killing his wife and kidnapping his children. He is currently in custody”, Gavin murmured, not quite knowing what the problem was.

"And who should collect the reports and evidence so that we could convict him?"

A soft "pfuck" came from Gavin as he remembers that he completely forgot about the reports and evidence. Fowler took a deep breath and the Detective knew he had screwed up. Without evidence and reports, O'Neill was free again. There was nothing the police could hold against him. Shit...

“And you just asked me why I was concerned about your promotion. This whole disaster here is one of the reasons. You'd rather play your stupid games than take care of a fucking homicide! You've been slow lately, became inefficient, are late, and don't get along with Conner... after month! And exactly YOU want a promotion? "

"That's not true! My work is important to me and you know that too! And that plastic detective- ", Gavin started to defend himself, but the thundering of Fowler's hand on his desk stopped him.

"If your work and your job are important to you, prove it! Proof that you do everything to fucking stay here and be a part of this department and that you care about your lousy detective title!"

Gavin wanted to say something but closed his mouth again. Nothing would make this situation any better now. He would only make it worse with his thoughtless words. Fowler wanted to see actions, not promises. There was no use discussing it with him.

From the moment Gavin left Fowler's office, he decided to give it everything. He sat at his desk and spent hours on that case, wrote reports, telephoned around, gathered the evidence on the case, that was distributed everywhere, and analyzed them.

Gavin worked continuously for the next few days and weeks. Until the day his promotion was decided, he gave everything.

When the time came, he made himself up in the apartment for hours. He dressed properly, brushed his teeth more thoroughly than ever, and even applied some perfume so that he smelled good and less like smoke. He wanted Fowler to see how serious he was about this promotion.  
When he entered the police station, he looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he switched between confident and nervous. It was late in the evening, Fowler wanted to talk to Gavin calmly and there were only a few people left.

"Hello Reed, sit down, please."

Fowler looked calm and at Gavin's body. The latter then sat in front of him and looked at his boss, who instantly started to come to the topic.

"So, Gavin, I've noticed, of course, that you've improved a lot over the past few weeks. Your performance has increased and your work has made me very happy, but-… ”

Gavin grew insecure. It all sounded so good so far, why did Fowler have to add a "but" at the last moment?!

"... I have a feeling that this achievement is simply because you know how deeply you're in the shit. These performances should be normal, especially by your standards, but I had to snap at you and remind you to get your ass up first. And not to forget that your laziness put the two children in danger, with whom God knows what would have happened if the father had been released. ”

"Captain, I don't understand- ...", Gavin started but said shuts up when Fowler raised his hand.

"What I want to say is that I am not sure whether a promotion would be appropriate now. You would probably learn more from your mistakes if I didn't just let you go through with it. ”

Gavin couldn't believe what he just heard. No, he had to have this promotion! It couldn't be that one mistake putting down all of his efforts, could it?

"Please, Fowler, I need this promotion! Sir, I worked so hard and straightened everything by myself!"

"I don't know-…"

"I do everything, please! Please sir… ”, he breathed out the last bit and looked desperately into the eyes of his superior.

Under normal circumstances, Gavin never would have begged like that, but when it came to his promotion, he quickly threw his pride and arrogance overboard.

"Everything, huh? What's up with that all of a sudden, Reed? Didn't think you were one of the begging kind, but well, maybe I can go through the whole thing again if you show "full commitment" elsewhere. "

Gavin knew immediately what Jeffrey meant. Giving his boss a blowjob to save his promotion is something that Gavin would do without hesitation, so a few seconds later he crouched in front of his superior's member and licked it extensively.

"Heh, you do everything, Reed. Sucking your boss's cock? You're a bigger slut than I thought. "

Gavin just grinned when he put Fowler's dick in his mouth and started to move his head up and down. Over the time he sucked so many cocks that his gag reflex disappeared a long time ago. The fact that Fowler called him a slut turned him on. Simply because it is true.

Gavin often had sex, liked to hang around in bars, looking for nice guys who were good for a one-night stand, and smashing him into the mattress. He liked being a bottom, feeling dominated, and the feeling of others taking the control for him ... he fucking loved it.

Fowler put his head back and groaned. He clawed his hand into Gavin's hair, who was only spurred on by the slight pain. While he was getting his throat fucked, he opened his pants and massaged his cock with a groan. He looked up and his eyes meet Jeffrey's. Gavin let out a moan and this sends a wave of pleasure straight to his boss's dick.

"You seem to be pretty into it...", he pulled Gavin's head by the hair and his long cock out of his mouth. "Get up and bent over the desk."

Gavin did as told and wiped aside the things Fowler had on his table before leaning over it and presenting his ass to his boss. Fowler pulled the pants and boxers all the way down with one move and paused when he saw Gavin's butt.

"A plug?"

The grin in his voice was unmistakable and Gavin smiled slightly embarrassed.

"That was just plan B if you're still not sure about the promotion ..." he muttered, turning bright red.

The older man moved the buttplug in Gavin, causing him to groan and massaged the detective's butt with his other hand. Suddenly he pulled it out of him, which made the smaller male whimper and put the tip of his big cock against his hole. Slowly he entered the detective, who arched his back and bit his lip. Yes, this was just awesome.

After a short time, Gavin got used to the dick in his butt and pressed himself against his older boss, which gave him the signal to get started. At first slowly, but then faster and faster, he thrust into the smaller man and held his hip with both hands.

"A-ahh, captain, faster~", Gavin said groaning like a needy whore.

This only spurred Jeffrey even more and he searched for Gavin's prostate, which he found shortly afterward. Gavin opened his eyes wide and Fowler would lie if the moan that left Gavin's mouth didn't make him nearly come. He hit Gavin's point more and more, made the younger one seeing stars, and his knees softened with every push Fowler gave him.

"C-captain, are you ... are you satisfied with my performance now?"

"Oh yes, baby, absolutely", he whispered and Gavin would never admit it, but the name Fowler gave him sent him over the edge. 

With a long groan, Gavin came hard and tensed around Fowler's dick, which made him see stars before he thrusts deeply into Gavin one more time and came deep inside him.  
They stayed like this for quite a while until their orgasm was over. Then Fowler pulled out of Gavin, who whimpered at the sudden emptiness. The Detective was about to get up when he felt something hard at his entrance. He groaned when his boss pushed the plug back in and bit his lip.

"You leave it in for the rest of the evening, baby. I invite you to dinner so we can discuss everything for your… promotion. ”

Gavin got goosebumps but grinned broadly. He nodded and together they went to Fowler's car.

Plan B had worked out pretty well.


End file.
